Lighting in offices is usually provided as a combination of different types of lighting systems. For example, fluorescent lighting is installed in a ceiling as general illumination of the office, desktop lamps are used for providing individual task lighting for individuals working on a desk, and halogen spots are positioned on the ceiling or on the wall for providing spot lighting for pictures hanging on the wall. In this way, light is provided with both functional and decorative purposes. Most types of lighting systems are one-time installed, fixed installations. Some individual, standalone lamps may be adjustable, such as the desktop lamp.
An example of such a standalone adjustable lamp is described in US patent application US 2003/0193802 A1. US 2003/0193802 A1 describes a diode light source system for stage, theatre and architectural lighting including a plurality of separate flat panels for mounting a plurality of light emitting diodes emitting a plurality of diode light beams to a common focus area. A housing containing the panels has a center base portion and a circular rim defining a housing aperture aligned with a circular rim plane having a rim plane center arranged transverse to an axis aligned with the center base portion. A screw arrangement positions the panels at a plurality of selected positions where each panel is oriented at a selected angle relative to the axis and the grouped diodes emit diode light beams transverse to each separate panel.